1 Alasan
by Saya Sendiri
Summary: "Diantara 5 kata yang akan kukatakan, pilih yang paling cocok dengan pernyataan cintamu itu. Kasih sayang. Hati. Cinta. Emosi. Egois. Pilihlah!" kataku tegas. /Ichiruki story. [warning inside] Tertarik? Take a look at this :3 Demi pitaknya kepala Kubo, Bleach itu bukan punya saya.


**1 Alasan**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

**Demi botaknya kepala Kubo-sensei, ***Bleach*** bukanlah milik saya!**

**Dan demi tumbuhnya rambut di atas jilbab Author, ini fic bukan milik Kubo =_= dan sepenuhnya milik author sedeng ini.  
**

**Rated : T **

Genre(s) : Romance, Parody

**Warning : OOC, Typo, AU, GaJe, Abal, EYD berantakan, kalimat tidak efektif**

**Cover is not mine, but the story is mine  
**

**Just to warn you, if you hate me or this fiction. Click "Back" as soon as you can!**

**Jangan dipaksa kalo gak suka. Itu aja :D**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**

**Enjoy it!**

.

"_Rukia... matamu indah," seorang anak laki-laki berambut jeruk tersenyum sambil menunjuk mataku._

"_Be... Benarkah?" kataku sambil tersenyum malu-malu._

"_Iya... hehe... aku suka."_

"_Te... terima kasih, a.. aku senang," jawabku. Kembali aku tersenyum dan menunduk malu. _

"_Rukia cantik lho, aku jadi suka," katanya lagi. Wajahku bersemu merah, lalu aku membalas senyumannya tanpa membalas ucapannya._

"_Hehe... aku juga."_

.

**Lucu sekali. Kami hanyalah bocah polos yang mengucapkan apa yang ingin kami katakan.**

.

"Hei... kau sudah menyatakan cinta padanya?"

"Belum... aduh... bagaimana ini?"

"Sssttt... jangan berisik... katanya dia punya banyak pengawal, lho, bisa gawat kalau pembicaraan kita terdengar!"

"Dengar-dengar dia selalu memberikan pertanyaan yang sama kalau kita menyatakan cinta padanya."

"Memang benar."

"Apa itu?"

"Eum... kalau tidak salah... 'Apa alasanmu mencintaiku?'"

.

Aku menghela napas bosan. Pembicaraan dari segerombolan laki-laki bodoh yang ada di belakang sekolah benar-benar membuatku malas. Yah, setidaknya kegiatan ini –melihat anak-anak ayam bodoh yang sedang membicarakan hal konyol– dapat mengisi waktu kosongku.

Aku berada di lantai 2 sekarang. Lantai 2 sekolah yang menghadap ke arah halaman belakang sekolah –tempat paling membosankan, menurutku. Dan kegiatanku adalah menatap bosan aktivitas itu.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, lalu menyandarkannya pada bingkai jendela, sedang tangan kiriku merogoh saku rokku. Mengambil sebuah penutup mata berwarna putih. Tanganku dengan hati-hati memakainya untuk menutupi mata kiriku. Mata kiriku kenapa? Mata kiriku sudah tak bisa melihat lagi. Terdengar lucu dan aneh. Tapi, itu memang benar. Mata kiriku sudah cacat permanen karena pernah terkena semprotan bubuk cabai saat aku masih anak-anak. Konyol bukan? Bermain dengan semprotan bubuk cabai hingga membuat mataku buta.

Kenapa aku tidak mengoperasinya? Jangan menganggapku anak miskin, karena _nii-sama_ku adalah seorang pengusaha paling sukses dan paling kaya di Jepang. Jadi, kenapa aku tidak mau mengoperasinya? Hanya 1 alasan. Sebuah alasan konyol yang membuatku terus dimarahi kakak-kakakku. Alasannya, karena aku menyayangi warna bola mataku. Sekali lagi, terdengar lucu dan aneh, kan?

Kenapa aku tidak mau mengoperasi mataku hanya karena warna _amethyst_ itu? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu... aku terlalu menyayangi bola mataku ini karena dulu ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai warna mataku dan aku merasa senang akan hal itu. Sayang, sekarang aku tak tahu dia ada di mana, namanya pun aku tak tahu. Tapi, sejujurnya diam-diam aku menyukainya. Oh.. aku masih ingat rambut jeruknya itu. Hanya itu. Warna rambut yang begitu menyolok.

Di mana dia sekarang? Aku tidak mau dia di mana sekarang. Dulu kami satu kelas saat kelas 1 SD, dan ketika _nee-san _menikah dengan _nii-sama_ aku pindah sekolah. Karena _nii-sama_ bilang sekolah itu tak cocok untuk orang kaya.

Aku orang kaya. Sangat kaya dan selalu dihormati. Tak ada yang berani memanggilku dengan nama kecilku langsung. Kalaupun ada, mereka tak akan pernah meninggalkan embel-embel –_sama_ di belakangnya. Sekali lagi, keluargaku keluarga kaya, jika ada yang berani membuatku kesal, maka aku akan melampiaskan kekesalanku pada orang itu juga.

**Bruk...**

Aku tersentak kaget saat melihat seorang laki-laki bertato jatuh tersungkur di hadapanku. Sial, lagi-lagi pengganggu. Aku baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi menjauh, namun sekarang penghalang menyebalkan ini benar-benar akan menghambatku.

"Ru... Rukia-_sama_," laki-laki itu menyahut sambil berusaha berdiri. Aku bisa mendengar kekehan kecil dari sudut koridor, aku yakin mereka sedang menertawakan laki-laki ini.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku ketus sambil melipat tanganku di depan dadaku. Aku menatapnya malas. Sungguh pria jorok. Tubuhnya saja yang atletis, tapi seragam dan tampangnya menjijikkan. Dan lagi, tato apa di wajahnya itu? Apakah sekolah tidak membuat peraturan untuk melarang seorang murid mencorat-coret kulitnya?

"A... Ano... s... saya... Abarai... Ren... Renji, sa... saya menyukai.. a.. Anda.. ma... maukah Anda... berpacaran de.. dengan saya?" Laki-laki bernama Abarai ini tergagap seiring dengan wajahnya yang memerah menyerupai rambut nanasnya.

Aku berdecih, lalu membuang muka. "Kenapa kau bisa dengan lancangnya mengatakan hal itu?" aku berseru ketus, membuat Abarai tersentak pelan dan mulai gelisah seperti seorang banci. Banci? Cheh... biarkan rambutnya terurai dan dia akan terlihat seperti seorang perempuan –sekilas.

"Sa... saya menyukai Anda karena Anda adalah gadis terpintar di sekolah ini, Anda juga pu... punya wajah yang cantik. Se... selain itu... Anda juga berbakat di bidang melukis, dan saya sangat menyukai semua lukisan Anda," Abarai berceloteh sambil sesekali tergagap. Cheh... pernyataan yang selalu keluar dari laki-laki bodoh yang _menyatakan cinta_ padaku.

"Walaupun dengan sebelah mata, walaupun dengan tubuh kecil, walaupun dengan kesombongan ini kau tetap menyukaiku?" aku berseru ketus –lagi. _Well_, inilah satu-satunya cara agar aku tak terjerumus ke dalam pernyataan orang-orang bodoh yang sebenarnya hanya ingin mengambil kekayaanku. _Yeah_... kekayaan. Uang, dunia ini hanya berkutat pada uang. Benda picisan seperti _suka _ dan _cinta_ tak akan mungkin dijadikan alasan untuk berpacaran atau menikah.

"I... Itu tidak benar. Wa.. walaupun tanpa tubuh yang sempurna, Anda adalah orang yang sempurna," Abarai mulai panik, membuatku terkekeh –hampir tertawa mengejek.

"Oh... begitukah? Jadi sebenarnya aku ini sempurna atau tidak?" Aku menatapnya tajam dan tentu saja dalam tatapanku mengandung unsur mengejek dan... jijik! Aku sangat membenci laki-laki. Sangat!

"Eh... ehm.. i.. itu." Lagi-lagi tingkah gelisah Abarai membuat teman-temannya yang ada di sudut koridor terkikik. Mereka mengejek laki-laki yang kuakui cukup berani ini. _Yeah,_ berani menyatakan cinta pada orang yang membenci rakyat miskin. Miskin? Hah... ya, mereka miskin! Lihat saja, setiap hari mereka selalu mengemis padaku, meminta secuil perasaan bernama _cinta_ dariku. Walaupun dengan sebelah mata dan tubuh mungil ini pun, mereka akan tetap meminta. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, _uang_.

"Baiklah. Aku menghargai keberanianmu," kupejamkan mataku sejenak, lalu mengubah posisi tanganku hingga menjadi berkacak pinggang. Aku menatap wajah Abarai –sialnya dia lebih tinggi dariku.

"Be... Benarkah?" Wajah Abarai berseri, membuatku semakin jijik padanya.

"Yah begitulah. Sebagai hadiah, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah pertanyaan," kataku singkat.

"A.. apa itu, Rukia-_sama_?" Wajahnya kembali berseri. Aku rasa aku harus berpikir dua kali untuk mengatakan bahwa aku menghargainya.

"Jawab dengan jujur. Kau tadi menyatakan perasaanmu, bukan?" aku meyakinkan dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Abarai.

"Diantara 5 kata yang akan kukatakan, pilih yang paling cocok dengan pernyataanmu itu. Kasih sayang. Hati. Cinta. Emosi. Egois. Pilihlah!" kataku tegas. Abarai ternganga, lalu tertawa mengejek –lebih tepatnya meremehkan.

"Hahaha... aduh... Rukia-sama, tentu saja aku memilih hati, kasih sayang dan cinta," jawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Seringaian muncul di bibirku.

"Apa alasan kau mencintaiku?"

"Te... Tentu saja karena saya... saya... ah... tidak mungkin saya memilih emosi dan egois sebagai alasan saya menyukai Rukia-_sama_, kan," katanya gagap. Aku terkekeh pelan, lalu berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Ru.. Rukia-sama," Abarai berusaha memanggil dan sama sekali tak kuhiraukan.

"Maaf, silahkan cari penghasil uang yang lainnya," kataku tanpa menoleh. Disaat yang bersamaan, aku bisa mendengar tawa mengejek diiringi decihan menyebalkan dari Abarai.

"_Dasar perempuan sialan_!"

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju taman sekolah. Bagus, setelah Abarai, seorang laki-laki lemot bernama Yamada yang menyalonkan diri menjadi pacarku. Apa yang kubalas dari kata-katanya adalah sama dengan yang kubalas pada Abarai. Jawaban yang ia berikan pun sama. Itu artinya, dia juga hanya mengharapkan uangku. Tak ada cinta yang sesungguhnya dalam setiap kalimatnya. Dan, kau tahu, apa yang dikatakan Yamada saat aku menolaknya? _"Dasar perempuan sok jual mahal. Rendah!_" Kalimat itu sungguh ingin membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Dengan malas aku duduk di bangku taman. Tak ada kerjaan. Inilah bosannya menjadi orang kaya. Setiap hari selalu diincar orang-orang rendahan dan diawasi oleh _bodyguard_ menjijikkan. Untunglah gadis-gadis tak tahu diri yang iri padaku dan selalu berusaha _membunuhku_ cukup untuk menutupi kekosongan hidupku. Membunuh? _Yeah_... itu benar, banyak yang rela menyewa penculik agar aku mati. Aku memang dibenci, tapi apa peduliku? Justru dengan semua pumbunuh dan penculik itulah aku jadi merasa senang. Merekalah penghibur kehidupanku. Para pencuri dan pembunuh itu hanyalah badut di atas panggung kehidupanku.

"Ru... Rukia-_sama_," aku menoleh pada asal suara dan mendapati seorang laki-laki dengan rambut biru cerah menatapku.

"Ada apa?" kataku malas. _Yeah_, malas. Jika dia seorang pembunuh aku akan sangat senang.

"Saya mencintai Anda," katanya tegas. Aku terkekeh. Dia cukup berani, lebih berani daripada si rambut nanas. Oh.. siapa nama si rambut nanas itu? Sekarang aku melupakan namanya.

"Siapa namamu dan katakan apa alasanmu mencintaiku!" tegasku. Kembali aku melipat tanganku dan menumpuk kaki kiriku di atas kaki kananku.

"Saya Grimmjow. Alasan? Kenapa Anda selalu menanyakan hal itu? Tentu saja karena Anda itu gadis cantik dan pintar," jawabnya bangga. Jawaban yang sama dengan yang lainnya.

"Hati. Kasih say..." baru saja aku membuka mulut, tiba-tiba si kucing biru di depanku ini memotongnya.

"Jika Anda menanyakan hal itu, saya memilih Emosi!" kali ini ia mengatakan jawaban yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Oh... cukup menarik. Akan kuladeni sebentar.

"Kenapa kau memilih emosi?" tanyaku dengan sebuah senyuman. Melihat senyumanku dan tingkahku yang sepertinya tertarik padanya, si kucing biru ini tersenyum bangga.

"Karena saya bisa gila jika tidak bisa mengontrol emosi saya saat melihat Anda. Wajah cantik Anda dan juga melihat semua prestasi Anda," ia berseru bangga.

"Juga kekayaanku?" tiba-tiba aku mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Iya... tentu sa...humph..." Cepat-cepat si kucing biru menutup mulutnya ketika ia terpancing pertanyaanku. Aku tersenyum lalu mulai tertawa mengejek. Kucing biru itu mulai bergerak gelisah ketika tertangkap basah menyukaiku karena uang.

"Oh... kucing yang berani, maaf... silahkan cari penghasil uang lainnya!" kataku datar kataku sambil mengibaskan tanganku, berusaha memberikan isyarat mengusir.

_**Sing...**_

Hening tiba-tiba. Aneh, kenapa dia tidak membalas ucapanku? Berbeda sekali dengan laki-laki biasanya yang akan mengejekku dengan kalimat-kalimat merendah. Dan saat aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya, aku terlonjak kaget.

"Kau... menangis?" kataku kaget saat melihat aliran ingus mulai keluar dari hidungnya. Jujur, itu membuatku semakin jijik dan kaget.

"Hu.. hue... hua... Ru.. Rukia-_sama_ jahat!" Kucing itu menangis tersedu-sedu lalu berlari menjauh, meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa tercengang menatap kepribadiannya yang langsung berubah itu. Aku terkekeh, lucu sekali kucing itu. Aku sempat terpikir untuk memeliharanya.

.

.

"Hah..." kumenghela napas pelan saat tiba-tiba perasaan bosan kembali melandaku. Saat itu juga aku jadi malas memikirkan sesuatu, termasuk keinginanku untuk memelihara kucing biru cengeng itu.

"Hai..."

"Hua..." Aku berteriak kaget ketika seseorang menepuk pundakku dan ia membanting tubuhnya di atas bangku, tepat di sebelahku. Aku menoleh dan memegang dadaku yang sempat terpacu oleh adrenalinku.

"HEI..." kataku dengan nada tinggi saat melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap dengan rambut jeruk menarik tengkukku dan melepas penutup mataku.

"Perlihatkan saja matamu, _cantik_..." kata laki-laki itu datar.

**Deg!**

Aku terdiam. Tiba-tiba aku merasa aneh. Sikap spontan dan tak sopan laki-laki ini membuatku merasa aneh. Aku merasa jantungku mulai terpacu agar lebih cepat. Aku merasa wajahku memerah. Aku merasa... senang? Kenapa ketika ia menyebutku cantik aku merasa seakan ada gejolak aneh di dadaku. Oh... sial. Aku sempat teringat akan anak yang dulu mengucapkan mataku indah gara-gara melihat rambut jeruk itu.

"Apakah mereka sudah selesai menyatakan cinta mereka?" tanya laki-laki di sebelahku. Aku menurunkan sebelah alisku, tiba-tiba aku merasa _takut_ dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau juga mau menyatakan cinta padaku, heh? Ck... dasar. Sudahlah... kembalikan penutup mataku!" kataku cepat sambil berusaha mengambil penutup mataku yang ia genggam. Sialnya, karena tangan panjangnya, ia dapat dengan mudah menyingkirkan benda itu.

"Jika kau masih ingin menggunakannya, kenapa tidak kau congkel saja mata itu sekalian?" Sebuah pernyataan menusuk yang membuatku langsung melayangkan tinjuku pada perutnya, membuatnya hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Terserah padaku. Aku menyayangi mataku, kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku. Kembalikan!" kataku lagi. Dengan susah payah aku mengambil penutup mata itu. Tapi, tetap saja tangan besarnya bisa menghalangiku.

"Sudah _pernah_ kukatakan matamu itu indah. Jadi perlihatkan saja!" Aku tersentak pelan saat ia mengatakan kata _pernah_. Lagi-lagi aku merasa jantungku kembali berdetak lebih cepat. Perasaan senang tiba-tiba muncul. Aku seakan bernostalgia akan kalimat 'matamu itu indah'.

"Ja... Jangan bercanda, mata kiriku bahkan sudah berubah warna menjadi abu-abu," kataku gagap. Aku tertunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di pipiku. Sial, kenapa aku jadi berubah? Kenapa aku merasa lemah dengan kejujuran laki-laki ini. Jujur? Cheh...

"Itu tak berpengaruh. Walaupun kedua matamu itu sudah buta pun, aku tetap menyukaimu. Dari dulu.. hingga sekarang," katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Mataku terbelalak mendengar pernyataan itu. Wajahku semakin panas. Sial... di mana _bodyguard_ tak berguna itu? Seharusnya mereka bisa mengawasiku agar laki-laki yang membuatku jadi aneh ini tidak mendekat.

"Apa maksudmu dari dulu?" tanyaku salah tingkah.

"Oh sial... ternyata orang yang kusukai ini sudah melupakanku, ya?" Aku tersentak kaget saat laki-laki ini mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"A... Aku tidak mengenalmu!" kataku cepat.

"Hah..." Ia menghela napas. "Baiklah.. kuperkenalkan diriku. Aku Kurosaki Ichigo. seorang penggemar Kuchiki Rukia sejak aku masih anak-anak. Nah... Rukia, maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Aku mencintaimu." Sungguh laki-laki tak sopan, lancang, dan blak-blakkan. Tapi, entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman dengannya. Ah.. sial. Apa maksudnya mengatakan _sejak masih anak-anak_. Apa itu artinya dia kenalanku dulu? Sial –lagi. Aku merasa senang ketika ia memanggilku tanpa embel-embel –_sama_.

"Apa alasanmu mencintaiku? Banyak laki-laki yang mengatakan bahwa mereka punya banyak alasan mencintaiku," kataku cepat, berusaha mengembalikan wajah aroganku.

"Banyak? Aku hanya punya satu alasan," katanya santai. Aku tercengang.

"Katakan..."

"Alasannya karena aku mencintaimu," sebuah jawaban datar yang membuatku ternganga. Apa maksud anak ini?

"A... Apa maksudmu? Jangan membodohiku karena aku tertarik akan jawabanmu yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya," kataku gelagapan dan disambut dengan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya.

"Oh... jadi kau tertarik?" katanya dengan nada menggoda. Aku membuang muka. Sial.

"Ti... tidak! Aku hanya kaget. Banyak laki-laki yang mengatakan bahwa mereka menyukaiku karena aku cantik, karena aku pintar, karena lukisanku indah dan alasan lainnya. Kenapa kau dengan konyolnya mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku karena kau mencintaiku?" kataku panjang lebar tanpa jeda.

"Yah.. memang itu alasannya. Aku mencintaimu karena aku merasa aku mencintaimu. Dan lagi... cantik dan pintar itu bukanlah sebuah alasan bagiku. Bagiku cantik dan pintar itu adalah kata pujian," jawabnya santai. Aku kembali ternganga dan lagi-lagi aku merasa senang. Sial.. tidak... jangan katakan bahwa laki-laki ini adalah anak yang dulu mengatakan bahwa mataku indah.

"Bodoh..." kataku jengkel.

"Hei... perkataanku itu masuk akal, Rukia." Dia menyebut namaku... dia menyebut namaku... Sial! "Coba kau pikirkan. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu kalau aku tidak merasa mencintaimu!" lanjutnya.

"Sudah! Cukup! kalimatmu berputar-putar, aku tidak mengerti. Baiklah... katakan dari 5 kata ini yang paling cocok dengan pernyataan cintamu. Hati. Kasih sayang. Cinta. Emosi. Dan egois," kataku cepat.

"Kenapa emosi dan egois harus dimasukkan?" tanyanya.

"Jawab saja. Aku sudah melakukan penelitian terhadap semua itu!"

"Aku pilih cinta. Tentu saja," jawabnya bangga. Lagi-lagi cinta. Apa laki-laki ini sudah terkontaminasi dengan cinta? Dan kenapa harus aku yang menjadi sasarannya?

"Ke.. Kenapa kau memilih cinta?" sahutku.

"Kenapa? Karena cinta berhubungan dengan 4 alasan lainnya," jawabnya santai.

"Jelaskan!"

"Baiklah... baiklah... tuan putri. _Cinta_ itu berasal dari _hati_. _Cinta_ itu lebih besar dari _kasih sayang_. _Cinta _itu adalah salah satu bentuk _emosi_. Dan dengan _cinta_ aku bisa bersikap _egois_ untuk terus mencintaimu dan memilikimu." Ichigo tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman mempesona yang membuat wajahku kembali memerah. Aku senang. Sial. Bagaimana bisa? Jangan katakan laki-laki ini akan menjadi penghibur di panggung kehidupanku. Kenapa dia bisa mempunyai pendapat yang sama denganku? 5 kata itu benar-benar sudah kupikirkan dengan matang sebagai tes untuk laki-laki bodoh yang mengincar uangku. Kenapa laki-laki ini mejawab hal yang sama dengan yang kupikirkan?

"Bo.. Bodoh.. aku tidak yakin kau adalah temanku dulu yang mengatakan bahwa mataku indah," kataku gelagapan.

"Tidak apa. Tinggal meyakinkanmu saja," jawabnya santai. Aku semakin tergagap.

"A... Aku tidak menyukaimu. Tidak mencintaimu!" tegasku.

"Tidak apa kau _tak_ mencintaiku –belum! Tinggal menunggu saat kau akan mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku," katanya santai. Ia melipat tangannya dan meletakkannya di kepalanya. Tanganku bergetar malu. Lalu memukul perutnya hingga ia mengaduh kesakitan.

"A... Aku... Aku... Aku tidak akan mencintaimu sekalipun aku tahu kau adalah teman kecilku yang dulu mengatakan bahwa mataku indah," kataku gagap dan langsung saja aku berlari menjauh.

"Hoi... larimu lamban, Rukia." Aku tercengang saat melihatnya berada di sebelahku. Salah tingkah membuat kakiku tersandung sekarang dan anehnya, aku tidak merasa menghantam tanah. Aku merasa sebuah kehangatan menyelimutiku dan saat aku membuka mata, aku melihatnya, Kurosaki Ichigo sedang memelukku erat sambil tersenyum.

"Le... Lepaskan aku!" aku berusaha meronta.

"Katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Oh... ayolah... apa kau melupakan pembicaraan kita dulu, Rukia?" kata Ichigo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Wajahku semakin memerah.

"Ya, aku lupa pembicaraan memalukan itu!" tegasku.

"Oh... kau ingat," kata Ichigo datar. Ia meregangkan pelukannya. Aku tertunduk malu. Kenapa sedari tadi aku selalu menggali kuburanku sendiri?

"Tu... Tubuhku ini kecil. Tidak mungkin kau menyukainya."

"Bukan masalah... dengan begitu aku cocok menjadi pelindungmu. Aku juga bisa memelukmu dengan santai," katanya sambil kembali memelukku manja.

"Le... Lepaskan. Kau tahu mataku tinggal sebelah!" kataku sambil kembali meronta.

"Bukan masalah. Dengan begitu aku bisa selalu bersamamu untuk menuntunmu agar kau tak tersandung karena penglihatanmu berkurang." Baiklah... sekarang aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk membantahnya.

"Nah... apakah kau ingin aku mengulang pembicaraan yang kau luphh..." Sebelum ia mengoceh aku langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirku.

Kami berciuman. Yah, berciuman. Dan akulah yang memulainya. Aneh, bukankah aku membenci laki-laki? Lalu kenapa aku jadi terpikat dengan laki-laki ini? Apakah karena semua perkataannya? Apakah karena dia teman kecilku dulu? Apakah karena sebuah alasan anehnya? Ataukah ada alasan lain?

"Cukup..." kataku sambil mendorong tubuh Ichigo ketika ia berusaha memperdalam ciumannya.

"Pelit sekali." Ichigo memajukan bibir bawahnya, membuatku jadi gemas.

"Berisik. Lepaskan aku!" kataku tegas.

"Ah... _Rukia cantik lho_..." Mataku terbelalak saat ia mengatakan hal itu dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Dia jelas mengulang pembicaraan masa kecil kamu dulu. "_Aku jadi suka_," lanjutnya.

"Hehe... Aku jug..hmph..." Kembali aku menutup mulutnya dengan bibirku. Yah, memang ciuman yang dia inginkan, bukan?

Aku masih tetap menempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya saat kurasakan bibir Ichigo mulai menyeringai dan dia memperdalam ciuman kami. Sial, aku kembali merasa aneh. Ada perasaan senang di hatiku.

Kukalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya, dan tangan Ichigo perlahan melingkar di pinggangku. Sempat aku tersentak saat Ichigo menjilat lidahku. Dasar laki-laki tak sopan. Yah, tak sopan. Mendatangiku tiba-tiba dan menyatakan cinta. Mengunci lidahku agar tak mengeluarkan bantahan ketika mendengar pernyataannya. Mengeluarkan _**1 alasan**_ yang membuatku kaget. Memelukku manja dan menciumku. Tak sopan sekali. Yah, tak sopan dan itulah yang membuatku senang. Ia tak membosankan seperti laki-laki lain yang hanya mengharapkan kekayaanku.

Kurasa kalimatmu benar, Ichigo. Kau tinggal menunggu saat aku sanggup mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Tunggulah saat itu. Saat yang tepat di mana aku tak merasa malu untuk sekedar mangatakan 'cinta' dihadapan teman masa kecilku.

.

**FIN–04/06/2013**

.

(A/N)

Author lagi sedeng. Datang lagi setelah nyatain hiatus. -,-

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? Fic ini jelek ya? Maaf deh... Saya kepikiran fic ini gegara ngebaca fic saya yang lain (readers: ada fic baru? Saya: iyah... udah saya bilang otak saya selalu memproduksi ide baru) 5 kata itu memang murni pikiran saya. Saya sama sekali tak mengambilnya dari mana pun. Hehe...

Aduh... aduh... sumpeh... saya merasa fic ini ancur lho. Alurnya kecepetan dan gak masuk akal banget.

Tapi, saya sangat berterima kasih sekali untuk readers yang telah membaca fic ini/

Maaf, buat yang menunggu fic multichap buatan saya (emang ada yang nunggu). Saya belum bisa update. Hehe... nanti yah... kalo mau ngomong-ngomong tinggal PM ato add fb saya. Akun fb saya punya nama yang sama dengan pen name saya. Fotonya juga adalah foto seorang cewek cantik. PLAK! Author lagi sedeng. (sedengnya nambah kale...)

Udah.. itu aja. Sepertinya ini adalah Author's Note saya yang terpanjang yah... XD

Terima kasih :) telah mendengar (?) cuap-cuap ria saya. Merasa tidak senang silahkan marahi saya lewat review ato PM yah :D


End file.
